Metal (my version)
Please Note: * This is an idea I was thinking of for metal if it ever came out * Anything in this page has NOTHING to do with the real game Statistics Metal is a ??? fusion element of Earth + ???. It's color palette consists of grey, white, and black. This element relies mostly on damage and is a good defensive element. It's strength is good enough to penetrate any spell in it's path. Each spell in this element can destroy ANYTHING hurling its way (it can even destroy beams). Spells 100 Pound Blast (Blast Spell) "User shoots a 100 lb. anvil that knocks back the opponent with great speed" The caster creates an anvil weighing a whopping 100 lb. that at a quick speed, begins to rush towards the opponent. The anvil then begins to knock the opponent back until it explodes. * This is a blast spell * The anvil is as small as an asteroid (from space), but weighs 100 lb. * Dmg once hit by the anvil is 250 dmg * This costs 320 mana with a 8 second cooldown Metallic Ingots (Multi-Projectile Spell) "User shoots 16 miniature ingots of metal that are able to do high damage, and knock back the opponent. While also breaking once they hit ground or a wall." The caster begins to shoot miniature pieces of metal that can move at very quick speed. They can knock back the player, but then break in to smaller pieces once they hit ground. * This spell costs 394 shards, 350(?) mana, with a 10 second cooldown. * Just like the blast, they are heavyweight, but are able to move very quickly and knock back any opponent in their path * Dmg per ingot is 30 dmg Steel Defense (Shielding Spell) "User casts a steel wall that they can control with their mouse for 10 seconds." The caster forms a tall steel wall from the ground. With their mouse, they can move it anywhere (not ANYWHERE but you know what I mean) and it is able to destroy any incoming bullets or blasts. Because of its powerful strength, it is known to destroy beams too. * This spell costs 521 shards, 665 mana, with a 10 second cooldown. * Any spell that hits this wall, will be destroyed * For a twist, any opponent who attempts to approach and TOUCH the wall, will be knocked back, dealing 150 dmg Iron Man (Body Transformation Spell) "User quickly cover their body in pure metallic iron, that is indestructible from fire, grass, and nature." The user begins to cover their body with pure iron and begins to destroy any hurling attack. This iron is indestructible from fire, grass, and nature. Water can rust it (make it look corroded on whatever it touches) and Lava can melt it off. * This spell costs 772 shards, 920 mana, with a 50 second cooldown. * Water and Lava are the only spells capable of destroying the iron. * Other spells (gravity, spectrum, etc.) will only damage the user. * Water will rust the iron (make it corroded metal and make it fall right off) * Lava can only melt the iron off Aluminum Hammer (Ultimate Spell) "User creates a black & shiny aluminum hammer that will continuously slam on opponents until it eventually breaks and explodes into tiny pieces of metal." The user launches into the sky, while also forming a giant aluminum hammer. This hammer is capable of destroying ANY spell, while also stunning players as it slams onto the player. For each slam, cracks it, until it eventually explodes and rains tiny pieces of metal that will also deal damage. * This spell costs 1056 shards, and 1000 mana, with a 100 second cooldown. * The hammer can destroy any spell (except for Gravity Globe and any ultimate) * Each time it slams into the ground, it will begin to break and when it's finished, it will explode into tiny metallic pieces that will deal dmg * The dmg for each slam the hammer gives is 350-470 dmg * For each piece of metal (from the broken hammer) deals 90 dmg Trivia * This is the only element that has spells that can destroy any attack hurling its way. * For the Iron Man spell, the pure iron is actually molten iron that quickly dries onto the caster. Doing this at home will eventually kill you (suffocating you). * This element idea is for IF Metal won the poll. IN THE COMMENTS BELOW, TELL ME WHAT THE FUSION, DIAMOND COST, AND ELEMENT RARITY THIS SHOULD BE! '' '' Category:ClumsyBm's Element Ideas.